


Dancing on the clouds

by LadyShadowBlack



Series: Random Malec Fluff [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowBlack/pseuds/LadyShadowBlack
Summary: Hope you like it💜





	Dancing on the clouds

It was peaceful autumn evening. Rain was hitting the lofts windows with its own, steady rhythm.

The sounds of rain were accompanied by soft, jazz music played on antique gramophone in corner of the living room. The lights were dimed what created even more cozy atmosphere.

There was also sound of cracking wood from fireplace. 

In front of fireplace, there was tall male figure holding glass of martini and swaying to the sounds of both music and rain. 

His lips had traces of smile. Which grew bigger as pair of strong arms embraced him from behind.

"I did not heard you coming, darling." murmured Magnus as soft lips find their way to his neck. 

"I was about to call you when I saw you dancing. I couldn't tear my eyes from you. You Magnus Lightwood-Bane took my breath away."

"You are an absolute charmer, aren't you Alexander?" 

Amber, cat eyes meet Hazel once. And there was no need for declarations of love as it was clear and loud in their gazes.

"Dance with me, love."

"Magnus,you know I can't." 

"Nonsense, you did great at our wedding night." 

"As you will know. You were dancing on the cloud after all." 

"With you I am always dancing on the clouds. Besides I think that even you cannot mess up a simple swaying." smug smile appear on Magnus' lips.  
"Or are you a coward Mr. Inquisitor?" 

"Are you daring me Mr. High Warlock?" 

"Yes I do." 

And just as on their wedding night, they were dancing on the clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it💜


End file.
